Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a system and method for monitoring location, and more specifically to a system and method for enabling communication with a tracking device.
Background Art
Currently, systems exist for tracking the location of persons and/or property. Generally, such systems include a tracking device that transmits the location of the tracking device to a central station, which may then take some action based on the location data.
Known systems have generally been very limited with respect to the communication capabilities between the tracking device and the central station. For example, communications from a tracking device to a central station have typically been limited to the transmission of a device identifier in combination with location data and, in some cases, a distress signal.
Perhaps, the limited communication between tracking devices and central stations has evolved due to the disadvantages of prior art tracking systems. For example, in personal tracking devices power consumption is a serious concern, because the devices power storage capacity is a limiting factor with respect to the amount of communication that can take place. Another concern is the cost of network access (e.g., mobile phone air time).
What is needed is a system and method for providing enhanced communication with tracking devices. What is also needed is a system and method for providing enhanced communication with tracking devices, while minimizing power consumption. What is also needed is a system and method for providing enhanced communication with tracking devices, while minimizing network air time.